Hopeful: A Naruto FanFic
by Sage from Hawk Mountian
Summary: What if obito used a substitution log to save himself from his “death”


**A/N My second ever story! Please enjoy**

Obito pushed Kakashi out of the Boulder

CRASH!!! The boulder crashed on Obito's face body.

 **Yes people the differences start here. At the beginning of our story, this time Obito uses full force while trying to push Kakashi away. In result Obito took less time to do it because of sharingan and an anxiety attack,**

Obito saw the boulder coming with his sharingan, "wait I have one more substitution log! I forgot all about it!" He thought. He quickly pulled out a scroll and thought yelled "Realease!" As a log came out. He threw the log into the boulder and did a couple of hand signs as the log turned into another Obito, the real Obito jumped out of the way and outside

"Kakashi! Kakashi!! Kakashi!!!!!!" Rin shaked Kakashi until he woke up, Kakashi Woke up and jumped up he looked around "Rin, WHERE IS OBITO" Kakashi yelled out with tears wide "I'm... here" the fake Obito whimpered

Kakashi jumped down to where he thought Obito was but was stopped by a boulder "OBITO NO!" Kakashi screamed in total agony as he kept punching the boulder full force "Ka... Ka.. Shi.. don't worry about me, just go on" after some crying Kakashi and Rin decided to get out of the destroyed cave and saw a decent amount of stone reinforcements "damn it" Kakashi mumbled as he turned to Rin as he said "We have to beat them... for Obito" Rin nodded and so they headed to battle

 **About 20 minutes later**

Kakashi couldn't move, the remaining stone reinforcements were all targeting Rin, she tried her best to run around and sat as many traps as she could. She even took out some of the shinobi.

That was the moment when the one of the stone ninjas charged at Rin with a blade

Rin stared at the blade as if it was in slow motion as the blade came closer, and closer, and closer "I'm worthless, I am the reason Obito died" she said with crocodile tears coming down her face

Kakashi couldn't move a muscle "Damn it, DAMN it! DAMN IT!!" He thought

And just when all hope was lost...

Obito jumped out of the bush mad at what Rin just said and deflected the blow with a kunai he then used his element of surprise to his advantage, he turned and looked at Rin

"RIN WHOEVER TOLD YOU THIS CRAP ITS DAMN RIGHT ALL NOT TRUE, YOU ARE THE MOST AMAZING PERSON I HAVE MET AND YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS ITS ME, I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN JEALOUS OF KAKASHI, ITS ME WHO IS WORTHLESS, A WORTHLESS PERSON WITH A STUPID DREAM TO BECOME HOKAGE THAT NO ONE EVEN SUPPORTED EXEPT YOU RIN, YOU ALWAYS HAD MY BACK IN EVERY SITUATION POSSIBLE, CALL THAT WORTHLESS!!!!"

Kakashi was shocked because of the fact that Obito was stuck inside that boulder and now there's no scratch on him

Rin on the other hand was just embarrassed and kinda blushed

And the stone ninjas they were well startled because they were sure the boy was killed in the avalanche

Obito looked at the ninjas "SHARINGAN?!" They all thought

A third tamoe came onto the black haired Uchiha's eyes as he charged for the shinobi, one of them used an earth style jutsu which Obito easily copied plus some water and lightining style techniques

 **After taking out the stone ninja**

Obito looked at his team for a moment, a confused paralyzed silver haired jonin, and a girl that he liked who practically ate a ghost pepper

"Kakashi I'll carry you" Obito said with a smile

"thanks Obito by the way how the hell are you still alive?"

"A substitution log" Obito grinned while rubbing the back of his head

"But why all the I'm fine leave me stuff?" Kakashi asked

"I kinda wanted to come back on the bridge but what you said Rin just trigerred something inside of me"

"Oh okay" Both Kakashi and Rin answered

 **A couple hours later in camp**

Rin walked in Obito's tent

Obito meanwhile was busy searching through his pockets to find his goggles, he would then find them but discover that they cracked a bit so he feels kinda down but he still puts them on and looks in a little mirror, through it, he noticed Rin giggling at what he was doing

Obito then started blushing like a madman accidentally fell from his chair

Rin giggled but then stopped and asked "Obito, what you said near the cave, was that true?"

Obito looked nervous and blushed lightly "well I was kinda in the moment but yeah, everything I said was true"

Rin blushed a little but hid it with a smile

Obito then got up and walked out of the tent. Rin looked confused

Obito walked out of his tent and then noticed that Rin was still in the tent looking confused "Rin" Obito asked "What" Rin asked with a warm smile "You want to watch the stars with me?" Obito asked with a shy blush. Rin thought for a moment, "Sure!" Rin asked excitedly

And so the two friends watched the stars together

 **LA/N Hi again, this story is my second so I don't expect a lot of reviews but I hope that you reader enjoyed my story, if yes than please review it helps me improve. By the way sometimes I will get into the story to explain the difference between the original and this.**

 **See ya ;)**


End file.
